Phantom of the Highway
by kinole009x
Summary: Bella is driving alone from AZ to WA to visit Charlie. But what happens when she notices a strange, bronze-haired, topaz-eyed guy following her everywhere she goes? And does he have anything to do with recent plane disasters, deathes, and mysteries?
1. Chapter 1: Phoenix, Arizona

_Chapter 1: Phoenix, Arizona_

"Bella, are you sure you packed enough clothes?"

"Yes, Mom."

"You have enough money?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Underwear?"

"_Mom_."

"Necessities, honey!" My mother reminded as Phil loaded my bags into the passenger seat of my red 1953 Chevrolet pickup truck.

I glanced impatiently towards my truck. I had been trying to say goodbye to my mother, Renee, for at least fifteen minutes now. It was early, almost seven-thirty in the morning, and I was eager to get a head start on my adventure.

That was what I was calling it: _My Adventure_. It was early in the summer and I was going to visit my father, Charlie, in Forks, Washington. I could have taken a plane and cut my travel time in half, but due to certain, recent, unexplainable plane disasters, Renee had refused to let me (and quite frankly, I didn't mind – I wasn't about to step foot in a plane with my luck). Charlie couldn't take a whole week off of work to come and get me, and that would be ridiculous, because I was of age and could drive myself. My mother and her boyfriend, Phil, were leaving for Florida so that Phil could pursue a career in baseball. So this all pointed to one option: I, Bella Swan, making the 25 hour and 31 minute trip to Washington myself.

I was terrified, but excited at the same time. Finally, I could be independent and I was certain that if I could survive this, I could survive anything.

I was pulled out of my musings by my mother again.

"Do you remember that self-defense technique I taught you?"

"Stab them in the eye and knee them in the groin."

"Thatta girl!" Renee put a supportive hand on my back and led me down the walkway to my truck, where Phil was just about done setting up the GPS system that would keep me from getting lost…hopefully.

Although I had spent the last fifteen minutes anxiously waiting for my mother to stop giving me last minute instructions, when it came time to finally say goodbye (for real this time), I felt the little girl in me come out. Tears were running down Renee's face as she hugged me tightly and I felt a tear of my own fall, my throat constricted with silly, homesick emotion.

Phil patted Renee's back. "There, there," he said good-naturedly. "It's only for a few weeks."

Renee pulled out an obnoxious, tie-dyed handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. "I know but she is my baby and she is going out into the cruel, merciless world by herself."

That dramatic interpretation put an end to the moment; I now couldn't wait to get out of there again. I gave Phil a quick hug and gave my mother a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call," I promised, as I opened the door and slid into the driver's seat.

"I love you!" Renee said tearfully, as Phil waved.

"Love you too!" I slammed the door, revved the engine, and pulled away. I couldn't bring myself to look in the rearview mirror for one last glance at my home, because I was sure I would get emotional all over again and it was extremely difficult to drive while crying.

I didn't understand why I was so hormonal lately.

To distract myself, I turned on the radio. I knew this part of Phoenix well and I wouldn't need to concentrate on the GPS system until I got into unfamiliar territory. I felt familiar annoyance at the fact that no stations played music this early in the morning; there were only talk radio shows. I left it on a station that I hoped would be entertaining and listened as two men and a woman started an animated conversation about the recent plane disasters, and speculated over what had caused them. One man suggested terrorists, the other suggested technical difficulties, and the woman suggested supernatural forces.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't fight away the thought of predators. I took my left hand off of the steering wheel quickly to lock my doors.

Better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

**A/N: I probably shouldn't be starting another fanfic when I already have two going. But when I get an idea, I gotta get it down. I'm just trying this story out, I'm pretty sure I'll continue, but feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Peace. =)**


	2. Chapter 2: California

_Chapter 2: California_

I heard a sudden dinging noise and jumped, swerving off the road a little and nearly hitting my head on the ceiling of the truck. I sighed when I realized it was only my gas light coming on to warn me that I was very close to empty.

I hadn't even crossed the border into California yet, and I already needed to stop at a gas station. _Why_ hadn't I filled up completely before my trip? And furthermore, why hadn't my mother reminded me too? The only answer to those questions was scatter-brainedness on both of our parts, even though scatter-brainedness probably wasn't even a word.

Oh well, now it was, I thought as I pulled into the first gas station that I saw.

To me, pumping gas was always very awkward. When I had first gotten my license, I refused to pump my own gas because I was certain I would get the pump stuck in the vehicle. The most mortifying image to me was driving away with the gas pump trailing behind me.

Renee told me that wasn't even possible.

I slid out of my truck and fumbled in my pocket for the credit card that I would use for everything on my way to Washington. I swiped it and began to pump my gas.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw that I had chosen the slowest possible pump. Leaning against my truck, I let my eyes wander.

An obnoxious family in matching Hawaiian shirts was piling out of a mini-van and into the convenience store for snacks. I counted them as they exited their large van…there were twelve of them. That was insane.

An older couple was getting back on their motorcycle, decked out in tight blue jeans and leather. They must have been in their seventies, at least. I raised my eyebrows. At least they were living.

I saw a guy walk out of the convenience store at that moment, carrying a newspaper and a pack of gum. He met my gaze and I immediately looked away, back to the pump that was still going slower than slow.

He was absolutely beautiful. I don't think I'd ever seen anyone so handsome before. He was young and tall, with bronze-colored hair and pale, smooth-looking skin. _Get a grip, Bella_, I told myself. I wasn't usually one to scout out hot guys and I hadn't ever been in a serious relationship before.

But I still couldn't stop myself from raising my eyes again.

He was leaning against the gray brick of the store, in the shadows, the newspaper open. Only, he wasn't reading it. His head was bent down, but his eyes were still fixed on me.

Alarmed, I turned around fully, looking out at the busy street. That was just…terrifying. He had a mysterious air about him, a way of transfixing people with his gaze.

I was beyond relieved when my tank was finally full, and I was able to get in my truck and continue my journey. I turned off the radio and turned up the volume of the GPS system. I couldn't help but take one last look at the guy in my rearview mirror. I saw him getting into a silver car and I thought to myself, _Good. Hopefully he's going in the opposite direction._

I drove towards the highway, already a bit bored. My journey was going to be a plethora of highways. Not riveting hills and back roads and open spaces; just…highways. I sat up a little straighter and became a little more alert as I merged onto I-10 west, on the left ramp that would lead me towards Los Angeles. After a few moments, I was in California.

I glanced at the GPS and groaned when I saw that I had 344.5 miles until I had to merge again. 344.5 miles of highway road. Again, although I should have concentrated a bit harder, I turned the radio back on and resumed listening to the conversation and theories about the plane accidents.

I tended to stay in the right-hand land, because I considered myself "slower traffic". I knew I had a long journey ahead of me and that I should have tried to make good time, but highways still made me slightly nervous and I preferred going around 60-70 miles per hour. Not 90.

Although I was looking forward to seeing Charlie, whom I hardly ever saw, and having a bit of a vacation, I still found myself missing home. I sighed. I was homesick already and it was only eight o'clock in the morning. I reached for my cell-phone and flipping it open. I saw that I already had a missed call and a voicemail. Keeping my eyes carefully on the road, I dialed my voicemail and put the phone to my ear.

It was Renee. Not even an hour into my trip and she was reminding me to be safe, be wary of predators, to make sure I stopped for lunch, and to not, under any circumstances, try and drive the entire night through. We had already had that conversation at least five times. I was to stop at a motel when it began to get dark.

An hour went by and the same radio talk show was still droning on. They had moved on to more intriguing topics. Like the hobo that had run down the coast of a Californian beach naked and the dog that had supposedly told his owner to set his backyard on fire. Yes, intriguing, I thought sarcastically.

I glanced in my rearview mirror, as I usually did every once and awhile, and my brows furrowed a bit at what I saw. A silver car was a few cars behind me in the right hand lane, only it wasn't just any silver car. It looked like the exact same car from the gas station.

_Stop it!_ I thought to myself. I had to stop because I was only making myself paranoid. I began to blame Renee. Every time we had discussed my road trip to Washington, she had warned me about the possibility of creepers. And now that was the only thing I could think about.

The silver car looked like the same car, but really, it could have been anybody. There was not only one car like that in the entire world. It was probably someone else. No, in fact, it was most likely someone else.

I hadn't even noticed that because of my close scrutinizing, my speed had decreased and people in the lane behind me were starting to pass me. But the silver car remained behind me.

I wasn't sure how I felt about intuition. Sometimes I didn't think I even had any. But I couldn't fight the strong, gut feeling that there was something strange about that silver car and that something overall was just not right.

But wasn't this paranoid feeling to be expected? This was my first major trip traveling somewhere by myself. Wasn't it normal to be a tiny more creeped out than usual?

Perhaps, but I told myself to knock it off before it became a serious problem.

I spent about four hours on that particular highway. The silver car remained behind me and it kept me occupied. I tried to tell myself that even if it was the same guy from the gas station, there was no indication that he was a stalker. Perhaps he was just going the same way I was. Maybe he lived here in California or maybe he was on his way to Oregon.

Maybe he was going to Washington. But that thought nearly sent me into hysterics and I didn't understand why.

After three hours, the silver car finally passed me and sped up. It was a four lane highway and my eyes widened a bit as the car zipped this way and that, weaving between different cars dangerously. He must have been going above 100 miles per hour. Why was he driving so fast all of a sudden, after being behind my slow vehicle for three hours? And how could he drive that fast so skillfully?

I was relieved that the last hour on this highway would be spent with no weird silver car behind me. But as the vehicle had passed me, my suspicions had been partially confirmed.

As the car passed, I glanced over at it quickly. I saw the unique, bronze-colored hair glimmer slightly in the sunlight, and the same guy from the gas station looking over at me, holding my gaze with his and traveling at my same speed, before he sped off.

_Right, Bella,_ I thought bitterly. _Even if it just happened to be someone from the same gas station going the same way you are, there is no rational reason why they would have followed you, then traveled alongside you just to look at you._

I tried to fight off the alarm.

Around noon, I merged onto a CA-57, north. After a little bit, I merged onto I-210 and decided that it would probably be a good idea to stop, since my stomach was practically howling and my bladder was close to bursting. I spotted one of those rest stop buildings on the side of the highway, the ones that had public restrooms and ATMs and fast food. I quickly got out of my truck, locking the doors carefully behind me.

I made my way to the women's restroom and afterwards, when I was washing my hands, I heard two middle-aged women walk in, talking loudly and excitedly to each other.

I peered at them in the mirror, seeing them standing near the paper towel dispenser. I didn't really care about their conversation; I just wanted them to move.

"Oh my GOD, Rita!" said the short, overly-tan women with the wild, black hair. "Did you see that man?"

"Did you just call him a man, Fran?" said Rita, a tall woman with obnoxiously red hair. "More like kid! He didn't look like he could be above twenty!"

"I hope this doesn't make me seem like a pedophile," said Fran, putting a hand on her friend's arm. "But he was smoking _hot_! It kinda makes me wish I was a young lady again…"

"Like we'd even have a chance, honey!" Rita laughed, leaning on the towel dispenser that I really wanted to get a paper towel from. "He's a heart breaker and a rare one! Did you see his eyes? I've never seen such a color -"

"And his hair!" Fran added. "That gorgeous color that reminds me of…bronze."

I froze and all of a sudden, the paper towel dispenser wasn't my first priority anymore. I pressed my palm against the soap dispenser again and resumed washing my hands, wanting to hear more of what they had to say.

But they had carried their conversation to the stalls and I wasn't about to follow.

As I dried my hands, I tried to fight the killer butterflies in my stomach. Anyone could have bronze hair, I reasoned. And besides, this was California! The sun made hair that way, right?

I hoped so.

I got lunch (ah, good ole' McDonalds) and retreated into the small food court, choosing a booth located behind a large plant. I ate as fast as I could, looking around, and looking for the guy.

I saw my buddies Rita and Fran come out of the bathroom and while walking towards Starbucks, they stopped abruptly. They looked like they were going to faint for a moment, before they started whispering excitedly and batting their eyelashes. I followed their gaze and sure enough, there was the mystery guy from the gas station back in Arizona.

I groaned and leaned back in my seat, trying not to look at him but failing miserably. He was studying the large map above the ATM machine, the map of California and the route that led to Oregon. I sincerely hoped he wasn't going to Oregon. That was the way I was going.

I pulled out my cell phone and pretended to text someone busily. Not that I really had anyone to text and I sure wasn't about to text Renee, because she wouldn't stop if I started. She had just discovered texting and it amused her endlessly.

When finally, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the guy leave, I threw away my trash and made my way back out to my truck. I was almost halfway there when I stopped.

_He_ was getting into that same silver car, parked just a few spaces behind me. And his license plate said Washington.

Nervously, I walked as fast as I could the rest of the way to my truck, before getting in and locking the doors immediately.

I knew I was being paranoid. No wonder he was on the same highway and no wonder he stopped where I did. He was heading the same place as me. He had probably been visiting family or friends in Arizona and now he was going home.

But that didn't explain his timing and it didn't explain his stares. I shrugged it off. Now that I had a rational explanation, I felt a little better. I turned on the radio and smiled a little as I realized the radio stations had finally began to play music.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I hope this story still seems interesting; I'm trying to keep it as intriguing as possible and I have some interesting developments in mind for the next few chapters. **

**I'd like to thank MapQuest because I sure don't know the route from Arizona to Washington. **

**Please review! =)**


	3. Chapter 3: Oregon

_Chapter 3: Oregon_

I had gotten back on the highway and there was no silver car in sight. Yes, I had convinced myself, I was just paranoid and that guy was probably just heading back home. And the poor guy had just been on the same route as me and needed a break at the same time as me. There was absolutely nothing to be worried about at all.

Or so I thought.

I had gotten on the Golden State Freeway and by 1:30 PM, I was on I-5, going north. According to my faithful GPS system, I had about 1034.1 miles on this highway. According to Phil's calculations before I left for my trip, 1034.1 miles amounted to about seventeen hours. I could hardly wait.

I would have to stop halfway through to sleep. And so I figured I could get a good seven hours out of the way today.

I was listening to the radio again, feeling much more relaxed, my window down and the soft breeze blowing my hair out of my face. The song I had been listening to ended and I waited in anticipation, wondering what would be played next to entertain my on my journey.

But instead of hearing music, an urgent voice came on the radio, delivering breaking news.

"Good afternoon," the male voice said. "We interrupt your broadcast to bring you breaking news. At approximately 6 this morning, a body was found in the Pacific Ocean, on the border of Los Angeles."

If it had occurred at six this morning, then why were they waiting until now to tell us?

"There is reason to believe that the drowning was in no way an accident," the newscaster continued. "There is sufficient evidence that it was a murder, but the details are not being released to the public at this time, due to pending investigation."

I looked nervously at the radio. This was most definitely not good news. I especially didn't like hearing about disasters when I was so close to the area the disaster occurred in.

"The body appears to be that of a woman in her mid-twenties. Further details on this will be released at a later time. California state police believe that this murder may be connected to the recent plane attacks that occurred in the last few days. The only detail that police are giving out is that there was a strange silver vehicle around the beach in the early hours of the morning, as witnessed by people living close by."

My eyes widened and on cue, my cell phone rang. It was my mother.

"Hello?" I said, preparing to hear Renee's panicked voice.

"Bella!" My mother was definitely panicking all right. "Did you hear the news?"

"I just heard it," I replied, carefully keeping my eyes on the road.

"You need to _be careful_!" she said. "There must be some psycho on the run. Lock your doors and remember those self defense tips!"

"I will," I promised.

"And call me as often as you can!"

"I will," I said again.

"If you don't, I'll be calling you!"

I believed it. "Okay Mom, I'll be careful. Love you."

"I love you too, honey!"

I breathed a sigh of relief when I left California, and crossed into Oregon. I tried to convince myself again that just because there was a silver car at the scene of a murder, did not mean that it had anything to do with me. It did not mean that it was the guy that I kept seeing.

By 8:30 PM, it had grown dark and I had found one of those chain hotels that I could stay at for the night. Even more paranoid because it was dark, I grabbed my keys out of the ignition and ran to the passenger side. I threw a change of clothes, pajamas, my toothbrush, cell phone, and a book into my small bag, and locked the doors. I made my way inside the hotel, which now seemed like my haven.

As soon as I entered the hotel room, I locked the door. After closing the blinds and checking the closet and behind the shower curtain for creepers, I threw my bag on the bed and sat next to it. I flipped on the TV and news of the most recent disaster met my eyes. Sighing, I changed it to a sitcom.

That was when I heard a bang outside my window. I jumped, knocking my bag off the floor in the process. What was _that_? I grabbed my book from my bag on the floor, prepared to distract myself immediately.

A few minutes later, I was calmer and had figured that I had perhaps been hearing things, when it sounded again and I heard the sound of a police car. And that was it. I grabbed my cell phone, panicked and prepared to call someone.

But who would I call? Calling Renee was out of the question, because the minute I said something appeared to be wrong she would be in the car with Phil and on her way here. I didn't want to call Charlie either, because there wasn't much he could do all the way in Forks, and what if he was working late? I didn't want to worry him; he probably had enough worries as it was, being a police chief.

I pulled out the slip of paper I had been using as a book mark, wincing as I heard the bang again. A few days before I had left for my trip, I had talked to Charlie on the phone and he had given me a list of numbers of people I could call in case there was an emergency and I couldn't get a hold of him. I had been certain I would never call any of these people in case of an emergency, because some of them I hadn't seen in years and some I had never met at all. But I had kept it, just in case.

And just in case had arrived.

I stared at the list. Charlie's home number was at the very top, as well as his work number. Next on the list was the number to the Black household – Jacob Black and his father, Billy. Under that, was the Clearwater household and at the very end was the Cullen household.

The Blacks and the Clearwaters I knew from when I was a kid. They lived in La Push, on a reservation, and Charlie was very good friends with them. As for the Cullens, I wasn't completely sure who they were. I think Charlie had mentioned that it was a couple with five children, and that the father was a doctor.

I decided to go with the Black residence. Even if I sounded like a complete fool blabbering about how afraid I was, Jacob would understand. I hadn't seen him in awhile, but he was still a good, childhood friend of mine.

Taking a deep breath, I dialed the number. I hoped it wasn't too late and that they wouldn't be in bed.

"Hello?" I heard a male voice on the other line.

It sounded like a younger male, so it definitely couldn't have been Billy. Was this Jacob?

"Um," I said uncomfortably. "Could I speak to Jacob, please?"

"Jacob?" the voice repeated, sounding confused.

"Oh no," I muttered, embarrassed. "I'm sorry; I must have gotten the wrong number."

I was about to hang up in defeat, when suddenly, the voice said quickly, "Wait!"

I waited.

"Is this Bella Swan?"

I didn't move. "Yes." I probably should have said no.

"Hello Bella," the voice, which sounded like smooth velvet, said. "I'm Edward Cullen."

It all made sense to me now. When Charlie had given me the numbers over the phone, I must have gotten Edward's and Jacob's mixed up. It would be just my luck to do that too. "Hi Edward," I said. "I really am sorry; I must have gotten the numbers I have here mixed up…"

"It's all right," he said kindly. "But is everything okay? I know Charlie said he was going to give you our number in case something happened…"

"It's really nothing," I said dismissively, preparing to bid him goodnight.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and I could tell he didn't believe me.

At that moment, I heard the bang again and I was so shaken up that I dropped the phone.

"Bella?" I heard on the other line. "Bella!"

Instantly, I scrambled to the floor and found the floor. "I'm sorry, I just keep hearing these noises and I'm…" How to say it? "…freaked out." I was now sitting next to the bed, hiding, my hands shaking.

"What kind of noises?" Edward asked me.

"Just weird bangs, and cop sirens…" I almost considered telling him about the strange guy from the gas station, but I was still trying to convince myself that I was being paranoid about that.

"Is your door locked?" he asked me quietly. "Your curtains closed?"

"Yeah," I whispered, not even sure why I was whispering.

"Bella, I'll stay on the phone with you if you want…until you feel better."

I considered this. Part of me still wanted to hang up and call someone I actually knew, but it was so easy to talk to Edward. And besides, he now knew I was afraid. So what was the sense in calling and worrying someone else?

"Thank you," I said quietly.

Edward began to ask questions, no doubt to distract me from my fears. He asked me where I was traveling from, how old I was, and how my trip was going. He asked me about my family, my interests, and my goals. I answered all of these questions and more, before asking him a bit about his own life: his family, his interests, where he went to school. After awhile, I glanced at the digital clock next to the bed and was surprised that an hour had gone by.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," I told Edward. "Thank you for staying on the phone with me…and I'm sorry if I was an inconvenience."

"Not at all!" Edward assured me. "You're sure you'll be all right?"

"Yes," I said, hoping I was right.

"You can call again, if you need to," Edward told me. "No matter how late it is. Let me give you my cell phone number…"

I immediately opened the drawer to the bedside table, and right next to a bible, I found a pen and a pad of paper with the hotel's name inscribed on both objects. I jotted down Edward's cell phone number, thanked him again, and hung up. I quickly entered his number into my cell phone, before plugging it in to charge for the night.

I changed and crawled into bed, keeping the TV on for the light and the sound. I tried not to think about the noises I had heard, the strange guy from the gas station, and the most recent disaster. Instead, I tried to feel reassured that by tomorrow, I would be safely at Charlie's house and that if I needed to, I had someone I could call tonight.

But I still didn't understand how I'd managed to mix up Edward's number with Jacob's.

* * *

**A/N: Just a few things! Bella mixing up the numbers was definitley not an accident (there will be more to come on that). And Bella definitley doesn't know that the person she is talking to on the phone is the same person she's been seeing everywhere. **

**Thank you for the reviews!! =) Happy New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4: To Washington

**A/N: It's been six months since I have updated this story and I am so sorry for that! Wow time flies. But summer is here and things have calmed down and that means more updates! And more frequent updates too. =D**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4: To Washington_

The next day I was up bright and early and back in my car by 8 A.M. I felt so much better now that it was daytime and that nothing unusual had happened during the night. I was quite cheerful as I continued on I-5 N, eating my hotel muffin and listening to morning talk shows on the radio again.

I had gotten a morning text from Renee, wishing me a good morning and reminding me to be safe and call her at some point. I found comfort in the thought that in around twelve hours I would be at Charlie's, safe at his house and in my very own bed. Perhaps I would even meet Edward Cullen.

An hour passed by peacefully before the breaking news came. After coming back from a commercial break, the radio talk show hosts announced that there had been a third disaster. I almost shut the radio off because I was already so nervous. But I knew I would wonder what the third disaster was and so I listened anxiously.

It was another murder disaster. Three hikers had been found dead in the hills of…_Oregon_. My stomach did a flip as I listened to the perplexed voices wafting from the speakers. I thought about the sharp bangs and the police sirens I had heard the night before. I reached for my phone and right on cue, it vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" came Renee's nervous voice. "Bella, did you hear?"

"Yes, Mom," I replied, trying not to sound as nervous as I felt. I began to wonder just how much my mother listened to the radio since she always called the second after a new disaster had been announced, but then I remembered that she and Phil were driving to Florida. They had nothing to do but listen to the radio, just like me.

"Are you staying safe?" she asked me. "Are you staying aware?"

"I am," I assured her. "Everything is fine."

"I think I am going to call you again in an hour. Just to make sure."

"Okay Mom. But really, everything is fine. Nothing bad is going to happen."

After repeatedly telling Renee that I wasn't going to be abducted or caught up in any disaster, I hung up and resumed listening to the radio. Around 11 A.M I stopped to find a bathroom and to get something to eat quickly. When I got back to my truck, there was a text message from Edward, saying good morning, to have a good trip, and that if I needed anything, to call him. This made me feel a lot better as I turned back onto the highway.

After awhile I turned the radio off. I wanted to keep listening to the theories and developments in the disasters but they were doing nothing but making me anxious. I drove on in silence for awhile and watched as the sun disappeared, hiding behind gray, miserable clouds. The sky opened up and it began to sprinkle a light rain.

My mother called again to warn me that it was going to rain, and it was during this unnecessary conversation about rain that the unexpected happened.

The large, black van seemed to come out of nowhere. It had been on the other side of the highway, going the opposite direction towards California, when it suddenly veered off of its course and onto my side of the highway.

It was heading towards me and I dropped my phone in fear, ignoring Renee's fretful shouts and unconsciously slowing down and drifting to the side of the road. I don't know what I was thinking – maybe that if I slowed down, the impact of the crash wouldn't be as hard? I froze in terror, gripping the steering wheel and watching the approaching van with wide eyes.

And that's when a silver car came from somewhere behind me and skidded to a stop at an angle at the side of my vehicle. I turned my disbelieving stare onto it to see the bronze-haired stranger watching the same oncoming van with absolutely no fear. I watched as he quickly stuck his hand on the open window, so fast that for a moment I was sure I was seeing things. And as the van was just about to crash into him, it rammed against his open palm instead, coming to an abrupt stop.

It was a jaw dropping moment, but I couldn't even drop my jaw because all I could do was stare, trying to decide if what I seen had even happened. This beautiful, yet creepy, stranger had reached out with only his hand and stopped a large, heavy van…_with only his hand_.How was that even possible? The van had a large dent in its side, but other than that, there was no damage to anything and nobody was hurt.

I was snapped out of my trance by Renee's frantic voice drifting from my feet. I reached down breathlessly and said in a heavy, shocked voice, "Mom?"

"_Bella!_ Bella, are you all right? What happened?"

"Mom, I'll call you back in a few minutes."

"Wait one moment honey, just tell me what happened."

"I will in a second, I have to go." And I flipped my phone closed and tossed it on the passenger seat, knowing she would not be happy, but I had to deal with what was happening right in front of me.

The stranger smoothly got out of his car and that's when the van suddenly turned sharply and burst forward, its tires screeching against the highway pavement. I watched in disbelief as it disappeared down the highway, going much faster than it should have been going.

I waited uncomfortably as I saw the stranger walk over to my truck. A light rain had begun to fall and it was so cloudy that it seemed like dusk.

"Being on your phone while on the highway is not safe," he told me quietly in a voice that was like velvet. I stared at him, knowing he could not pinpoint the fact that I was on the phone as the reason to what had almost just happened.

"Are you all right?" he demanded.

"I'm fine," I told him, still in a state of shock. So many questions were on the tip of my tongue. I wanted to ask him what had just happened, how he had acted so fast, why he had saved me, and most of all, how did he stop the van?

He ran a hand through his bronze hair. "That's good," he muttered.

"Thank you," I said, glancing up at him and meeting his gaze. I was slightly shocked by the intensity of his eyes, the strange topaz color that I had never seen before on anyone.

He nodded. "Are you all right to drive?"

I wasn't so sure. I quickly hid my shaking hands between my knees and nodded. His eyes darkened.

Looking unconvinced, he backed away, his eyes never leaving mine. "Be careful, please."

I nodded again. "Thanks," I mumbled, and waited until he was in his car and out of sight before I picked up my phone and called Renee. I sighed. This news was going to frighten her even more, and it would take all of my reasoning to convince her not to come find me.

After twenty minutes, I was finally off the phone with a seething Renee, and ready to continue my journey. A few cars had pulled over as well during the ordeal, some checked to see if I was okay.

I wanted my journey to end. I had had quite enough adventure.

I rode on in silence, trying to piece together what I had just seen. Nothing made sense anymore. Why had the van swerved onto my side of the highway? Was I specifically being targeted? Why? And why hadn't they stopped to see if the stranger was all right, or if I was okay? They had taken off, a hit and runner, scared of _something_, but what?

And the stranger! He was still everywhere that I happened to be. I tried to remind myself that his license plate said Washington and that he was probably just going the same way I was. But the timing was so strange. It seemed too strange to be just a coincidence.

He had stopped the van with his bare hand, I was sure of it. And I didn't understand how that was possible. He wasn't even hurt. And he had been so abrupt when he had come to see if I was all right. He had seemed almost disapproving, with a hidden layer of concern.

He had told me talking on the phone while driving wasn't safe. But how had he known I was on the phone? There was only one way for him to know. He had been following me and watching me. By the time he had stopped near me and come to see if I was okay, the phone was on the ground. He must have seen me on the phone long before then.

I came upon a rest stop and pulled into the parking lot. It was only around 2 in the afternoon and I still had at least six hours until I arrived at Charlie's. I picked up my phone, wanting to talk to someone, anyone. I had that strange feeling in my stomach, a feeling that something wasn't right. It was making me sick.

I thought about Edward and how kind he had been the night before. I realized I did want to call him, but I didn't want to impose and be annoying. But who could I call? Certainly not Renee and certainly not Charlie. Sighing in defeat, I called Edward.

"Hello?" came his voice, which now seemed so familiar.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Hey Bella," he said pleasantly. "How is your trip going?"

"I don't know," I said uncertainly, suddenly not sure if I wanted to tell anyone else what had happened. But the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Is everything all right?" Edward asked me slowly.

Deciding to take a leap of faith, I told him everything. I told him about the van that had almost hit me, and the stranger who had saved me. I told him how strange the entire ordeal had been. I told him I was afraid. I told him about the recent murders and how close I had been to them the night before. I told him all of this, not wanting to, but not able to stop. And after I had said it all, I felt so much better.

"Bella," I heard him murmur. "Do you want me to come get you?"

My eyes widened and I felt my stomach jolt nervously. "Oh no," I said quickly. "I mean…thank you so much for offering, I really appreciate that…but I'll be fine."

"I really don't mind," he insisted.

"I'm still six hours away," I pointed out.

"That's all right. I'll come if you want me to, and accompany you back."

The idea was tempting. I didn't want to be alone anymore. But I didn't want to wait six hours in the parking lot for him.

It was almost as if he had read my mind. "Or I could meet you halfway."

I leaned my head against the cool glass window of my truck. I felt hot tears sting my eyes as a wave of homesickness washed over me. I wanted nothing more at that moment than to be home, with Renee, safe and sound. I wanted to sit on the couch with her and be surprised over the murders that we would learn about on the television. I didn't want to be running alongside those murders.

"Bella?"

"I'll be okay," I told him, dismayed when I heard my voice. I sounded half-strangled.

"Oh Bella," he said gently. "Everything will be fine. Your trip _will_ end and you will make it here safely. I promise that nothing is going to happen to you."

"It's just so…bizarre," I whispered, wiping a stray tear away. "Everything that has been happening is just…it's scary."

"I know. But you can call me whenever you want to. And my offer still stands. If you want me to come, all you need to do is call."

"Thank you," I said gratefully. "Thank you, so much."

"Anytime," he assured me. He talked to me a few more minutes about random things, probably to ease my mind, and then we hung up. I sat for a few minutes, both hands on the steering wheel.

Six hours. That was all I had to endure and I had to make good time. I turned my key in the ignition and the truck roared to life. I pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the highway.

I began to relax slightly. Six hours, I reminded myself. Six hours.

I happened to look into the rear view mirror at that moment, and see a silver car a few cars behind me. I tore my eyes away quickly and looked back at the road, my fear returning. It was him, I knew it was _him_. Why was he still where I was? Why was he _following_ me?

He may have been beautiful and he may have been a hero for saving me, but that didn't change the fact that he was a strange guy who I had seen for almost my entire journey. I stuck my hand into my bag and pulled out a pocket knife that Phil had given me, on my mother's insistence.

I held it tightly. I would not be hurt by anyone. I would make it to Forks safely and with my sanity still in check.

I began to think about my burning questions again. And then it hit me.

What if the stranger was the murderer? And what if I was next?


End file.
